Welcome To The Final Show (Cross Posted on Archive of Our Own)
by LaserBronco
Summary: "And as Lena sat down, she knew. And she knew Kara knew too. They both knew it wouldn't of worked out in the start." Lena finds out Kara is Supergirl and has a reaction that breaks them apart. One-shot, but will continue if asked to.
1. The Reveal

Hi, this is my first fanfiction, and what better way to start it with Supercorp fanfiction! This is a one-shot, but if you guys want me to continue it and give you a bonus chapter, I will. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Rain poured down from National City's sky, matching the way Kara Danvers feels at this very moment.

"Why…why did I keep it a secret?" Kara asks no one in a broken voice. She has her head in her hands, the streak of tears long gone, but she could feel new ones forming. Why? Why did she lie to Lena?

When Kara had told Lena she was Supergirl, Lena had a reaction Kara didn't expect. Instead of the pictured, "I understand why you kept it a secret" reaction, Lena had the "I fucking hate you for lying to me" reaction, and boy that was not pretty.

As soon as the words flew out of her mouth, Lena had rage and hate in her eyes-a reaction Kara didn't knew she had. And then…she slapped her, forgetting that she had a face of steel, and the way Lena held her hand after that slap made Kara feel 10 times worse. It was her fault. Everything was her fault.

And as Lena slammed the door with her uninjured hand, Kara let the tears flow free.

Which brought us to right now. The guilt, the pain, the aching chest pain. She couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry, Lena…I'm so sorry."

* * *

Lena walked into her office, holding her injured hand. The rain soaked her clothes as she forced her way inside her office, not even bothering to close the door. As she sat down at her desk, she looked at her injured hand, the hand getting injured due to the slap she had given Kara, her best-

No. Not friend. Not anymore. All Lena Luthor saw in Kara Danvers now was a liar, who couldn't tell the truth. And yeah, maybe she had overreacted, but did it really matter anymore?

No, it didn't.

And as Lena sat down, she knew. And she knew Kara knew too.

They both knew it wouldn't of worked out in the start.


	2. Aftermath

A/N: Cross Posted on Archive of Our Own, under the username Imagine_Demons. Check it out.

* * *

It had been a month since Lena found out Kara was Supergirl. Since then, she had been avoiding the superhero as best as she could. But it was hard, considering that Kara appeared on her screen every week as Supergirl, being claimed "The hero of National City" and "The Savior of Earth Thirty-Eight" 

Lena scoffed at the headlines every time. What made Kara Danvers such a hero? Her lying about being Supergirl? Her hair? Or maybe it's her personality that makes the world claim her as a "national hero" Lena didn't know, and she didn't care. Kara Danvers-or Supergirl, she should say, broke Lena's trust. 

However, there was one thing Lena noticed when she saw Kara on her television screen. Her smile. It didn't reach her eyes as bright as it did anymore-and Lena wondered if it was all because of her.

Despite what had happened, Lena was still in her office every night, doing paperwork and getting less and less sleep as time went on. This was one of those nights.

The Luthor had been working all day-only getting up for the bathroom and food and water. She was drained of energy and felt like she was going to pass out any minute now from exhaustion and sleep deprivation. She had felt like this yesterday, the day before, and so on, but she didn't a damn-she never did. She was a Luthor, and Luthors had to work to get their shit done before going home to rest.

Suddenly, the door to her office opened, making Lena drop her pen in fright. When she looked up, she saw the last person she wanted to see. 

Kara Danvers. 

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" Lena asked bitterly as Kara walked into her office, closing the door behind her.

"I-I-came here to apologize." Kara explained, walking towards Lena.

Lena, sensing Kara coming near her, stood up abruptly, "Don't. Don't come near me, you liar."

"Lena, I can explain…" Kara tried, but Lena wasn't buying it.

"What are you going to explain, Kara? That you lied to me?!" Lena's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Lena, please. Just let me explain." Kara pleaded to the Luthor. 

"No, Kara," Lena raised her pen towards Kara, "You don't get to explain. You lied to me!"

Kara could feel her anger boiling in her veins. Without warning, she snapped at the Luthor. 

"I WAS PROTECTING YOU!" Kara finally revealed, silencing Lena. "Okay? I was protecting you!" 

"Protecting me? From what?" Lena walked towards Kara with a bitter tone in her voice. "My mother?" 

"No, not your mother! I was protecting you because I-" Kara hesitated and Lena stopped, waiting for her to continue, "I was protecting you…because I am in love with you, Lena Luthor, okay?! I am!" The last part came out as a shout, "And I'm sorry I lied, but I have feelings for you!" 

"Kara…" Lena's voice lowered as she got closer to the kryptonian, "Get the hell out of my OFFICE!"

"No." Kara crossed her arms, "I'm not leaving." Lena growled at Kara before shoving her roughly.

"Fuck you! You lied to me!" Kara took the shove without question and remained silent, "You broke my trust by lying to me! Feelings or not, I do not care! Get the hell out of my office right now!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Lena." Kara said as Lena stared at her in anger, "I don't hurt the ones I love."

"But you did!" Lena shouted, "You lied, Kara! I don't like liars, and you lied. So I don't love you!" 

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Kara lunged forward and smashed her lips to Lena's in a heavy passionate kiss. Lena's eyes widened as she felt Kara's lips on hers, but then she found herself kissing back roughly.

"Kara…" Lena placed her forehead on Kara's, "I lied…I do love you…" Lena's voice was a whisper, "I'm sorry, darling." Her voice broke, "I'm so sorry….I overreacted…I was wrong."

"Lena…" Kara cupped the Luthor's cheek, "Just stop talking and kiss me." 

And kiss they did. They kissed until their breaths ran out, until their faces were red, and until their bodies were warm.

And when the night came to an end, with them both naked and exhausted on top of each other in bed, Kara said the words Lena had been secretly wanting to hear ever since she had met her. 

"I love you, Lena Luthor." 

And Lena said it back. 

And now, Lena and Kara knew…

They knew it would work out in the end.


End file.
